Ninja People Magazine
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: A stupid little thing I wrote on impulse.


im gonna use Kei Hoa Asakura's idea and kinda write an extension on it.It's called 'ninja tips of beauty' and im gonna change the name to 'ninja:people' and my fic is gonna be soooooooo rad!

anyways,

The day Ino was waiting for finnaly came.today,the first issue of 'ninja:people' magazine came out!she had been awaiting this day for 3 months!

she purchased her treasured issue and dreamed about what hot pictures they would have of her precious sasuke!she looked at the front cover and who was on it,but her sensei,Asuma.

"WHAT!"She spazzed as she looked over the cover again.Her sensei was in a somewhat awkward pose and,as usual,he was smoking his cigarette.

'maybe sasuke's on the _inside_.'she thought.

she carefully turned the pages so as not to damage them.on the second pages was...'The man behind the chuunin:An interview with Nara Shikamaru'curiosity got the better of her,so she decided to read the article.

'We interviewed one of Konoha's rising stars,Nara Shikamaru and heres what he had to say:

By:Naoki Kinomaro

Naoki:So,the only chuunin on your team,whats it like?

Shika:Well,its extremely troublesome,and it makes missions difficult because i have an IQ of 200 and all my teamates are weaker than I am,and dumber.'

Ino gritted her teeth at this comment.

'Naoki:Describe your teamates.

Shika:Well,there's Choji,hes a weight-concious genin and he has the ability to expand his body parts.And theres Ino.Shes extremely obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke and always wants things she can never have...like him.

Naoki:Your sensei,Asuma,whats he like?

Shika:There isnt really anything to say on him except that he smokes a lot and Ino hates it when he does.

Naoki:Thanks for the interview,and if any fans like what they see,we have a life sized poster and tons of hot pictures on page 37.

END INTERVIEW.

Ino looked up.She sighed and began to leaf through the magazine.She passed such ads as 'Lee cholone:The smell of running 500 laps around Konoha.'and'The Haruno line of clothing.' and then she got to an ad that left her jaw dropped.the ad was 'E-Bay presents:The Uchiha Legacy.A hair sample from the hottest ninja of his year,Uchiha Sasuke.$600(Canadian) for one strand.Delivery takes 6-8 weeks.'Ino seriously considered buying this,but then she thought,'How will I be able to scrape up $600 Canadian?'and she continued to ponder this as she walked home.When she got home,she asked her parents if she could have $600 Canadian and they said no and that was the end of it.Ino gave up.

Next month...

Now we abandon Ino and join up with a hopeful Kiba.He had bought last month's issue and had been interviewed for this one.

He looked at the cover as he purchased it.Hinata would have liked this issue.It had Naruto grinning on the cover.He quickly flicked through the pages to find that his story wasnt there.He sighed sadly and decided that he would give this issue to Hinata so she could read whatever it said about Naruto.He sadly stood up and decided to go see Hinata and give her this issue.He grabbed Akamaru and walked over to Hinata's place.He stood outside the gates of the huge Hyuga building and knocked on the large wooden front doors.The doors creaked open and Neji stuck his head out."What do you want?"He asked rudely."I'm here to visit Hinata."Kiba explained."Go away."Neji said,and began to shut the door, but Kiba caught it before it closed."Please let me in."Kiba pleaded."No."Neji argued."Yes."Kiba argued.Then a shy,soft voice cut in."P-Please l-let him in N-Neji..."Hinata said."Fine."He snarled,and threw the door open.Kiba walked through,grinning with satisfaction,but then remembered that he was supposed to be acting sad on account of not getting his article published."Hey Hinata"He muttered."I-Is something wrong Kiba?"she asked.He passed her the magazine."Here."He said.Her face went red when she saw the cover."T-thanks Kiba."She stuttered."You're we-"Kiba began,but before he could finish,Hinata walked off to the main house so she could read her magazine.Kiba followed her."You know Hinata,"Kiba began."If you want Naruto to like you,you should talk to him."Hinata didn't listen because she had found the cover story and was reading it.'The next demon.'It was called.'Behind that smiling face and blonde hair,is a seriously hurt child.We interveiwed him,just to rub it in.

By:Naoki Kinomaro

Naoki:So,you just so happen to be the son of the village's hero,Yondaime(Although I can't say he's my village's hero because I'm from Sunagakure),but you weren't treated like the hero you should have been.Why?

Naruto:Well,it's kinda something I'm not supposed to talk about.

Naoki:Awww well,who cares about you?The only reason I'm interveiwing you is because you're Sasuke's teamate and I couldn't get an interveiw with him,so I ask you:What's it like to have a ninja genius on your team?

Naruto:Sasuke is too quiet and when he does talk,all he ever says is:"Dunce.","I have to kill my brother.","Get out of my way.",and"Leave me alone."He's real pain.

Naoki:But a hot pain.

Naruto:Whatever...

Naoki:So,you agree.You think he's hot?

Naruto:NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Naoki:And that's our interveiw.This just in,Uzumaki Naruto says Uchiha Sasuke is hot.We all agreed,but we didn't expect any guys to agree...which just makes him hotter!

END INTERVIEW

She flipped through the magazine and found nothing else on Naruto,so she gave Kiba back the magazine."Nah Hinata,keep it."Kiba said.

I'm done! Send me in ideas! R & R!


End file.
